


Christmas Becoming a Gallagher

by MarvelatBarnes



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian does not have Bipolar disorder, Ian is in the Army, Ian's back from the Army, M/M, Mickey is slightly ofc, after 3x12, army ian, mickey lives with the gallaghers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelatBarnes/pseuds/MarvelatBarnes
Summary: Ian's plan to go into the Army worked and Mickey realizes his mistake at not chasing after him like a bitch.





	Christmas Becoming a Gallagher

**Author's Note:**

> Ian doesn't have bipolar disorder in this one-shot, I obviously do not own the characters, totally wish I did though cause Mickey would be in every episode. Also Mickey is possibly slightly out of character in this.

“Mickey! Hand me the ornament.” Debbie shook her hand at the brunette sitting on the couch, drinking a beer.

“Fuck off.” Mickey sighed but still handed the teddy bear ornament to Debs.

“No f-word around Liam, Mickey.” Fiona swayed through the room on her way to the kitchen.

“Whatever.” Mickey rolled his eyes and rubbed his hand on Liam’s head before standing up and following her into the kitchen. “You need any help?”

“Mickey Milkovich offering to help cook Christmas Eve dinner? Never thought I’d see the day.” Fiona placed her hand over her heart and gasped.

“Fuck off.” Mickey rolled his eyes and started to walk away before Fiona grabbed his arm.

“I’m sorry. Yes, help would be great.” Fiona smiled at him as he put down his beer and waited for instructions. Fiona explained what still needed to be done to the stolen turkey and set the timer on the oven. “You talk to Ian recently?” 

“Yeah, yesterday. Only for a little bit though, wished him a merry Christmas and shit.” Mickey sighed as he brushed the oil on the turkey, feeling his inner-thug kick him in the ass with each stroke.

“I’m glad you guys fixed whatever shit you were going through before he left.” Fiona smiled at Mickey who seemingly ignored her. “He smiles a lot more when we talk than when he left a year ago.” Mickey shrugged in response. Neither one of them would tell her what the fight was about but a month after Ian left, Mickey showed up at their door completely wreaked with Lip beside him. 

\----  
“Lip, what the fuck?” Fiona said, opening the door wider and helping him bring in the intoxicated and bloodied southside thug.

“Found him in the alley on the way home, mumbling Ian’s name.” Lip dropped him on the couch.

“I’m so sorry Ian. Shit.” Mickey mumbled and choked on the air he was sucking in too quicky. “It’s all my fault.”

“What the fuck?” Fiona scrunched her eyebrows at him and looked back at Lip.

“Ian left for the army cause he couldn’t deal with Mickey being married and having a kid.” Lip said.

“Ian’s in the fucking Army?” Fiona shook her head, eyes growing with each rapid blink.

“Fucking Gallagher.” Mickey mumbled in the pillow his face was pushed in.

“You’re fucking my little brother?” Fiona’s voice grew louder.

“Technically, he fucks Mickey.” Lip answered followed by Mickey’s groan. Fiona’s iPhone lights up with a FaceTime from Ian. She answered quickly to see Ian with a black back drop and smiling.

“Ian, what the fuck?” Fiona shouted. Ian’s face drops instantly and begins to frown.

“The fuck did I do?” Ian shouts back.

“Gallagher?” Mickey moves his head around to look for his voice, sobering up.

“Mickey?” Ian’s eyebrows furrow together. “Shit, give him the phone, I only got 5 minutes.”

“Are you shitting me? You need to explain yourself. The fucking Army?” Fiona kept the phone out of Mickey’s slow reach.

“Fi please.” Ian’s puppy dog eyes were Fiona’s ultimate weakness and he was using that to his advantage. Fiona rolled her eyes and handed Mickey the phone who took it as lightly as possible and stared at the screen with complete fascination.

“Let’s go Fi, give them some privacy.” As her and Lip left the room, she heard a sob rip out of Mickey’s chest.

“I’m so sorry Ian. I’m so sorry please come home please. I fucked up I know.” Fiona wanted to stay to hear what happened but Lip pulled her out of the room and shut the door after hearing Ian reply.

“Mickey, babe calm down. Hey, you gotta breathe.”

\----  
Fiona isn’t sure if he even remembers most of that night. Each time she asks, he leaves for a week and comes back hammered, passing out in Ian’s bed. Since Ian and him made up, he’d been staying at the house most nights and going back to his kid the rest of the time.

“Show Ian any pictures of Yev?” Fiona asked.

“Red won’t stop asking about him.” Mickey smiled lightly, “I’m trying to tell Yev stories about him, get him to know him by the time he gets back.” Mickey put the turkey in the oven and ran his thumb across his bottom lip, “Svet calls him orange boy whenever she tells me Yev has been asking about him.”

“Well she’s not wrong.” Fiona smiled at him and he smirked back. “You love him?” 

Mickey bit his bottom lip and looked away. After a few seconds he cleared his throat and looked down at the potatoes, “want me to peal those?”

Fiona watched him and then nodded. She let the silence linger for a few more minutes and finally sighed. “Don’t toy with him or hurt him again, alright? You want out, get out of my house and don’t pick up his calls. You want to stay? You better be fucking committed because I fucking love my brother and if you hurt him, I will come after your balls.” 

“He’s it for me ok? I’m not going anywhere.” Mickey clamped his hands on the table to stop himself from throwing anything.

“Well that’s good to hear.” A new voice entered from the doorway. Mickey’s head whipped up to see the stupid grinning redhead in his army uniform.

“Ian!” Fiona set down her green beans she was cutting and ran over to him, throwing her arms around his shoulders. Debbie and Liam were already latched to his   
waist and Carl staying close behind. Ian wrapped his arms around Fiona but kept his eyes on Mickey, his face impossibly bright. Damn Mickey missed that smile.

“Hey, Fi.”

“I thought you weren’t coming home for a month.” Fiona stood in front of him and held him out in front of her.

“Since I didn’t come home last Christmas, they’re letting me come home for this one. I’m only here for two days though.” Ian finally broke the eye contact and looked over Fiona.

“It’s a good thing Mickey stole a whole turkey then.” Carl said. Fiona looked back over at Ian whose eyes were back on Mickey, “alright Gallaghers. Let’s give Ian and Mickey a moment.” Fiona shuffled out the smaller Gallaghers to the front porch, effectively giving Mickey and Ian the whole house.

“Hey Mick.”

“Fuck you Gallagher.” Mickey whispered. Ian’s smile grew and he stepped towards Mickey who hadn’t moved an inch.

“You move in while I was gone?” Ian lifted his hand and rested it on Mickey’s waist. "How's Yev? He here?" Mickey bit his lip and put his hand on top of Ian’s, squeezing tightly.

“Fuck, Gallagher.” Mickey scrunched his nose and stared at Ian’s chest. After a few seconds, Mickey punched him in the chest.

“Ow Mickey! What the fuck!” Ian rubbed at his chest and punched him back in the arm.

“Why didn’t you fucking tell me you were coming home, dick?” Mickey yelled.

“I wanted it to be a fucking surprise, asshole!” Ian yelled back. Mickey bit his lip and whimpered so quietly, Ian thought he imagined it. “I missed you.” Ian said as 

Mickey closed his eyes and let out a quick breath. He looked back up at Ian and surged forward and up. Their lips pushed together almost at a bruising pressure while neither one of them wanted to let go. Mickey’s head tilted to the right while Ian’s tilted to the left automatically. Mickey’s hands flew up to the back of Ian’s new military grade haircut and ran his fingers through the longer strands. Ian’s hand cradled the back of Mickey’s soft brunette hair as they breathed each other in. Mickey pulled back slightly to breathe.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered against Ian’s lips.

“Stop.” Ian whispered back and pushed their lips back together. He continued until he felt water hit his cheeks. Ian pulled back quickly to see Mickey’s red rimmed eyes before his hands scrubbed at them. “Mick—”

“Shut up man. I fucking missed you, ok?” Mickey growled and finished wiping his eyes.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you cry so much.” Ian chucked and Mickey punched him in the arm again.

“Fuck off.”

“What happened to my bad ass south side thug?”

“Fuck. Off.” Mickey said. He took a deep breath and clenched his jaw, moving his hand to Ian’s jaw. “You’re under my skin, man. The fuck can I do?” Mickey rubbed his thumb across Ian’s jaw as the red head smiled and butted his forehead against the thug lightly.

“I love you too, Mick.”


End file.
